


How To Woo An Adult Film Star

by MarvelWatch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Film Star!Jack, BDSM, Dom/sub, I'm going to be adding tags as they happen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn Industry AU, Side Paring- Mchanzo, Vanillia Journalist!Gabriel, because I have no idea how to tag this right now, dom!Gabriel, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWatch/pseuds/MarvelWatch
Summary: -By Gabriel Reyes'Let us watch as Gabriel Reyes' explores his sexuality, while trying to woo his extremely adorable Adult Film Star boyfriend and not die of embarrassment in the process.





	1. What has Gabriel gotten himself into?

Gabriel has done some pretty stupid things in his life. There is absolutely no doubt about that. Look what he’d done in college with the mascot and that fucking dicks’ car. That was also only one of the incidents in Gabriel’s long life of doing stupid things.

Even with the long history of things Gabriel’s done. This … this though, takes the cake he thinks. Maybe it’s karma or something? That could be it… or not, but right now that’s the only good explanation Gabriel can think of. Which is still a shitty explanation. Still it's better then Aliens.

Last week Reinhardt had asked Gabriel to cover a story for one of their magazines that only happened twice a year. It’s nothing too crazy, Not surprising, that the magazine needed some others to help with it, because the magazine only came out twice a year, it was understaffed. There are a few magazines like that here in the office.

Everything was already set for this months’ run of his magazine, so Gabriel took on the job. Although, getting the wind knocked out of him by a Reinhardt hug. Almost made him regret the decision. Almost.

This, this... was on Gabriel. What he had forgotten to do was look up which magazine he would be helping out; because Reinhardt better have a good explanation for Gabriel when he get’s back to the office after going through with this.

Gabriel wondered if closing his eyes and counting to ten would make the place in front of him change into something… more… Normal. Gabriel closed his eyes, because there’s no reason to not to try. Nope. Still a giant ass castle, which then brought the question; why would anyone build a castle in San Francisco? That just seems like a bad decision. This is America though. So Gabriel really shouldn’t be surprised.

Gabriel stood outside the castle for a few more moments, giving himself a pep talk before walking in. The castle was kind of freaking him out. Gabriel knows what happens when you go into the creepy building, if he dies here. He hopes Gerard still waters his plants after his death, because there’s no turning back now. He’s here, and the story has to be written. This is his job and god damn it if Gabriel isn’t good at putting his personal feelings away to do his job.

Walking through the entrance Gabriel was both relieved and a little disappointed that it didn’t live up to his weird expectation. It looked like he wasn’t going to die from a chain saw murder walking in, and nobody greeted him wearing anything weird. Like that movie he was forced to watch with his friends. The one where they laughed at him, while he freaked out watching the weird bondage. Then after when when it was over he then promptly vowed to never watch it again.

The receptionist was nice and friendly, so maybe Gabriel won’t die 1-2-3. After steeling himself again, Gabriel went to the receptionist and told her who he was and why he was here. Giving him a smile, she’d told him to wait here and she’d go get the tour guide that’s going to be guiding Gabriel.

Having nothing to do but wait, Gabriel looked at the posters on the wall. Gabriel learned about all the community events that happen here at the Castle. Which is actually an old armory. Interesting.

Gabriel was apparently so engrossed in the poster, that when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped almost a foot in the air, quickly turning around. Coming face to face with the person who tapped him on the shoulder. This place was actually trying to kill Gabriel.

The person squeaked as Gabriel turned to glare at who just tapped him on the shoulder. The person put their hands up in a non-threatening jester, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you; I was trying to get your attention.”

In font of him was a blond, blue eyes. A little shorter then Gabriel. Who was kinda built if they fact that his jeans, and white t-shirt were anything to go by. Does someone have to have that tight of clothes? Isn’t that uncomfortable? And shit. He’s hot.

The person stuck out his hand, Gabriel stared at it for the few moments it took Gabriel to realize it was for a handshake, Gabriel really has to learn to go to bed earlier. Being sleep deprived while doing work was always a terrible combination, and he still hadn’t taken the person’s hand.

After the few moment the person holding out his hand, did Gabriel finally take it, giving a firm shake and introductions were made.

“Hi! I’m Jack and I’ll be your tour guide today.” The smile Jack gave him was really blinding.

“Gabriel.” Short, sweet and to the point, Gabriel released Jack’s hand and took a step back.

“I know, Lena. The girl who you just talked to, told me.” The receptionist was back in her spot, he pointed at her and she waved, “Torbjorn also said that you were coming today.”

Torbjorn, right. Reinhardt mentioned him. Said that this place was his, and if Gabriel remembers correctly. Reinhardt and Torbjorn are also old friends. That would explain somethings, but not everything. Gabriel’s still got some questions for Reinhardt.

“Now that introductions are done, lets get this tour started. I’m sure your pretty busy, and I don’t want to waste any of your time.”

Not sure what to say to that, Gabriel told Jack, “Lead the way.”

Jack, was not what he was expecting in this place. From his limited knowledge of things like this, who he was expecting was like those people who wore all those really weird leather outfits and think Fifty Shades of Gray was actually a literate masterpiece.

Not this blond haired, blue eye’s babe. Who looked like he came out one of those modeling magazines that Gerard pretends he doesn’t love reading.

Jack was not what Gabriel had in mind, but now that he’s seen him…He’s the only thing on his mind.

This is tour, Jack started off with telling Gabriel about the place they were in. It was an old historic armory before it was bought by Torbjorn in the mid 2000’s. Some people weren’t happy with it being used for porn, but then Torbjorn opened it to the public, and the space is also used for community events. Which lightened the public opinion on the place and they’ve been here ever since, its also been useful with servicing with being able to give tours, because people always want to know what’s going on in here and it’s helped bring back some of the flow of money to the surroundings around here.

Jack then went on about the rooms as they walked through them; speakeasy, which looks like it’s name a 1920’s illicit bar. Only instead of Alcohol this was used to for sex. To each their own. The next four rooms freaked Gabriel out a little. Only a little, and not because Gabriel doesn’t like horror movies. They’re just not his taste, he’s aloud to not like things. Okay. These four rooms, The Abattoir, The Gimp Room, The Hog Set, and The Padded Cell all looked like they came out of Texas Chain Saw Massacre. That thought alone had Gabriel low key starting to freak out, so when they didn’t linger around those sets. That was all the better for Gabriel.

Jack probably didn’t notice the unease around Gabriel, because Gabriel learned that Jack only does tours on his free time. He’s actually an adult film star himself. Which Gabriel isn’t really surprised, but he wonders how someone who seem’s so… innocent? Is that the word Gabriel wants to use? Can be an Adult film star, but then again. There are always sides of people you would never really think about.

The last place and the most normal looking was The Lounge. Some reason when Gabriel got a look at The Lounge, The Speakeasy popped back into Gabriel’s head. Is Torbjorn like an old time gagster or something? Because now that Gabriel thinks about it, The Lounge looks like the meeting room all those old time mobsters would meet in. Are the people who work here in the mob?

Shit, Gabriel spaced out and missed what Jack had said, why is he holding up a collar?

Holding up the collar Jack said, “Ah! I actually used this in a video once, it really sits nice on the throat.”

What? Is this guy a legit actor? Does anyone actually get turned on by a collar? Or better yet by anything like this? Why would anyone get turned on from pain?

Gabriel keep listening to Jack talking all about this set. Telling Gabriel all about the things that’s the rooms been used for, like he’s done with all the other sets, and like all the other rooms, it has Gabriel’s eye brows all the way up to his hair.

After the final set was done with, Jack asked if Gabriel had any questions. Which, no he did not. So with nothing left for in the tour Jack, lead him back to the entrance. Following Jack, Gabriel knew it’s probably frowned upon people checking out the tour guides, but damnit if Gabriel couldn’t help himself with starting at Jack. Those jeans left nothing to the imagination. This whole thing was almost worth it, being able to see how nicely Jacks’ ass looked in those jeans.

No. Bad, Gabriel. Stop looking at his ass. It’s rude to stare at someone’s ass, you’ve just met. Even if it is a really nice ass.

Ripping his eyes from looking at Jacks’ ass, Gabriel wasn’t expecting to see a familiar face here. Yet there standing next to some guy- is that a cowboy hat? That is a cowboy hat. Standing next to cowboy hat, was Amélie Lacroix.

Gabriel wished he was more surprised, but after the day he’s had already. Gabriel doesn’t think anything else could surprise him. Okay, that’s a lie. If he saw Reinhardt come out of nowhere in a cheerleaders outfit, that would surprise him. Also probably freak him out. He likes his boss, but he doesn’t want to know about his sex life. There has to be a line drawn and for Gabriel this is that line.

It took Amelie only a moment to notice Gabriel. Any chance he had of saving himself gone, that damn perceptiveness is was the bane of Gabriel existence when they worked together. Damn women, never knows how to leave well enough alone. Or in Gabriel’s case, make him the butt of all her jokes.

A sultry laugh greeted Gabriel, “Well look what the cat dragged in.” Her grin was as vicious as always.

Accepting his fate, least he want to get her in one of her moods, which never end well for Gabriel. Thinking back to last time with that fucking movie. Gabriel acknowledged her, grunting out, “Amelie.”

If anyone had ever managed a look of sadistic glee and excitement, it was her. Which she turned on Gabriel. “So finally given in to the Dark Side, have we?”

Never one to be out done, even if it coast him, his dignity. “Dark Side? Depends. If this is really the Dark Side, you going to finally make me wear latex? Like you’ve been threatening for what? The past two years? I think your slacking, Amelie.”

“Oh. Please, Gabriel. We’d put you in leather. After all here we sell fantasy and we both know you like leather way more then you’d ever let on.” If smiles could kill Gabriel would be dead by now, “We might even try and put you in ass-less chaps. Don’t give me that look; you know you want to show off that ass. It’s the only thing worth looking at after all.”

Gabriel was giving her a look of disgust, “That I know is a lie. I’m on good authority, that some people have told me, my face is nice to look at.”

“Your mother doesn’t count, Gabriel.”

Gabriel was about to retort, when Jack interrupted them, “You two know each other?”

Gabriel looked at Amelie, who started right back at him. “Know is a very… strong word.”

”Now Gabriel, that’s just rude. We used to work together Jack.” Jack had a look on his face. Disappointment? What?

Then it clicked, Gabriel scrambled, face melting into a look of horror, ”Not anything like this. If i ever saw her naked, I would probably be blind after. We worked in a publishing company together.” The thought of seeing Amelie naked made Gabriel shudder, never has he ever wanted to see that.

“Oh.” Jack said.

Gabriel should have though about what he said, because that got Amelie on his case. Damnit, why doesn’t he ever remember not to anger this French Woman. She started yelling at him in French, something about how seeing her naked isn’t the worst thing in the world and the actually worst thing is knowing that Gabriel… something. She’s going way too fast for Gabriel to keep up now.

Gabriel was paying all of his attention to Amelie he didn’t notice that other people would be attracted to this conversation.

“What is all the yelling about?” Gabriel heard a voice come from… down? That can't be right. Gabriel looked around not seeing anybody.

“Torbjorn!” Gabriel wasn’t sure who said that, it might have been cowboy hat. Who’d been silent while Amelie went on her rampage at Gabriel, was he laughing?

“What seems to be the problem?” The voice was definitely coming from down. Following the source of the voice, down Gabriel looked.

Seeing Torbjorn, who was barley 5’, extremely buff, and interesting facial hair. The only thought that crossed Gabriel’s mind- Nope, he’s not a mobster. He’s a garden gnome. A buff garden gnome. The Gabriel’s mind went where it shouldn’t. Does he also star in adult video’s? Is there a fetish for garden gnomes?

The fuck has Gabriel gotten himself into?


	2. A conversation at Ass O'clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait.... hahahahaha.

The shine of light coming in through the open window made every part of Gabriel want to throw that damn alarm clock out the window. He’d just gotten to bed not even two hours ago, why was it already time to get up? What kind of cruel world is this? To do this to a man and then make this punishment. Getting up at 5 A.M.

 Yesterday was a weird day, like how in the world does anyone not go through something like that an expect everything to be okay? It was like a fever dream.

 Except with a lot more garden gnomes that were buff, and pretty boys with pretty eyes.

Gabriel made a face as he also remembered who else was there. Amelie. Gabriel shuddered. Gabriel used to think that she was a witch, now he’s almost positive she’s one. Only a witch would be able to be all the things she is.

“You know, if you actually got up instead of laying there. This would hurt a lot less.”

Gabriel bolted up right at the sound of that voice, seeing as he lived alone and no one else is supposed to be in his apartment.

“Where the hell were you? You were supposed to come with me yesterday Gerard.”

Sitting in Gabriel’s desk chair next to his bed was none other then his missing co-worker that was supposed to have gone to the castle together.

“Sorry, things came up and I was needed else where.” He gave a cheeky smile to Gabriel.

 “And what the hell would that have been, your Wife was in the place we were both supposed to go.”

“Oh was she? I didn’t know.”

“Sure you didn’t. Why are you here in my apartment anyway? And with a key that was only given for emergencies. Which this isn’t.” Gabriel let some of his irritation steep into his voice, not that it would do anything.

Gabriel and Gerard … have what people would call a very interesting relationship. Giving a brief over view, they have been friends since the start of college and have had some interesting adventures getting where they both were today as co-workers.

Gerard stood up and walked over to the side of the bed, sitting next to Gabriel and giving him a look that sent Goosebumps down Gabriel’s spine.

“Maybe I’m just here to have a midnight rendezvous that my Wife doesn’t know about with a hunk of a man?”

The moment those words left his mouth, Gabriel gave Gerard the blankest stare his possibly could.

“I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.”

“That’s rude. It took me a whole 30 seconds to think that up.”

“This is why I don’t trust you half the time you speak.”

“But with out me your life would be so dull.”

“With out you I would be able to sleep a little easier and not have to worry that someone might break into my house at 3 A.M. to start randomly reading quotes from Twilight.”

“You mock me sir, it’s modern poetry.”

“You do it to be a troll. Which seeing as I saw a gnome yesterday, I’m not exactly surprised at this point.”

“You shouldn’t talk about Torbjorn like that. He’s married with a very pretty Wife. Lots of kids too.”

That got Gabriel to look at him in disbelief.

“And no, I am not making any of that up. He’s sent Christmas cards for all of his employees and I’ve been to the holiday party they have every year. It almost beats ours. Almost.”

That’s surprising. Seeing as we have both Ana and Reinhardt supplying the alcohol every year.

“Now get dressed, we have a supervisors meeting today.”

Aw. Shit.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr,[here](marvel-watch.tumblr.com/)if you want to talk or say anything. Otherwise thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> [Marvel-Watch](http://marvel-watch.tumblr.com/tagged/porn-industry-au/) and [Orenjimaru](http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/tagged/porn-industry-AU/)is where you can see all the beautiful art work by Orenjimaru, and my nuts writing for this AU. (One is her profile and the other is mine.)
> 
> Oh god this is going to get so NSFW.
> 
> (Also if any of this isn't accurate, sorry. I don't live in California, and am going off all the things I learn online.)


End file.
